


He Deserves Better: Bath Time and Cuddles

by can_i_slytherin



Series: He Deserves Better [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Diego and Klaus have a bath and Klaus gets post-bath cuddles.





	He Deserves Better: Bath Time and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good this is, but enjoy!

Diego led Klaus into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath as he leant down to turn the tap on. The bath began to fill up and the steam from the hot water swirled upwards, filling the air with grey-ish white vapour. 

Klaus was staring ahead, his gaze unfocused and eyes glistening with unshed tears. His cheeks were flushed a bright red colour and his lips was split where his teeth had pierced the soft flesh.

Diego's heart clenched painfully at Klaus' appearance and he placed a tentative hand upon Klaus' cheek, being careful to not startle him too much. Klaus snapped his gaze towards Diego and stared into Diego's dark obs, allowing the familiarity of their colour to calm him and keep him grounded. 

"What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Diego whispered, a gentle, comforting smile playing on his lips. 

"Do you want me?" Klaus returned, his voice was so small and barely above a whisper and his eyes were wide and filled with child-like curiosity. 

Diego let out a sad sigh and gave Klaus a look of sorrow, "Klaus," He whispered and gripped Klaus's hands within his own, gently rubbing circles into the back of his hand, "I always want you. Do you want to know what I thought about whilst I was away?" Diego paused for a moment, waiting for Klaus' timid nod before he continued, "I thought about how much I wanted to get back to you and how much I missed having you in my arms. I thought about how I couldn't sleep unless you were curled up by my side and how much I missed that little smile that you give me when you first wake up. Klaus, you never leave my mind, even when you're stood right next to me and I always,  _always_ want you." 

"But, Luther says..."

Diego cut him off with a firm squeeze to his hands before he lifted his hands to cup Klaus' cheeks, "I don't give a shit what Luther has to say and you shouldn't either. The only opinion that should matter is your own. I love you as you are, Klaus- crazy past and all- and I wouldn't change you for the world."

"Really?" Klaus looked up at Diego with big, hopeful eyes and gave a small grin when Diego nodded. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around Diego's torso, burying his face in Diego's neck. He felt Diego's smile against the top of his head as the other man placed a gentle kiss there and sighed happily when the knife-slinger wrapped his arms around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

During their conversation, the bath had filled up and Diego leant down to turn the tap off, "Let's get you in the bath, huh?" He whispered into the curls atop Klaus' head. 

Klaus nodded excitedly and pushed Diego away as he stood up, shucking off his silky, black kimono, "Help me?"

Diego smiled and curled his fingers around the zip of Klaus' trousers, undoing his fly. He knelt down, pulled the tight trousers down Klaus' legs and placed a gentle kiss against Number Four's thigh as the flesh was exposed to him. Klaus giggled and pushed Diego's head away, stepping out of his trousers as they pooled around his ankles. Number Two laughed, the sound echoing throughout the somewhat-empty bathroom, and rose to his feet, leaning against the sink. He watched as Klaus turned and stepped into the bath, slowly sinking down into the hot water. He let out a happy groan, the water helping to relax his muscles, and noticed Diego's stare from the corner of his eye.

He turned to his brother-turned-lover and held out a now wet hand, "Join me?"

Diego pushed himself off the sink and kicked off his boots as he worked to pull his tight-fitted t-shirt over his head. He chucked it somewhere over his shoulder and kicked off his jeans, throwing them to join his shirt- wherever it was. Diego tapped Klaus' shoulder, motioning for the other male to sit forward so that he could slip in behind him, and stepped into the bath, lowering himself into the water. He pulled Klaus against him, settling the skinnier brother in the 'v' of his legs and grinning when Klaus pressed against him- his back flush against Diego's chest. Diego wound his arms around Klaus' waist and chuckled lightly when the séance's eyes slipped shut, making a contented noise.

"How you feeling?" Diego whispered, careful not to break the tranquil mood that had settled around them.

Klaus hummed lightly and laid his head back against Diego's chest, "As long as you're here with me, I'll be fine." 

Diego pressed a gentle kiss to Klaus' wet curls and found Klaus' hands underneath the water, linking their fingers together as he grabbed them. Diego was perfectly happy to lay like that for the rest of the evening, but a part of him knew that they couldn't because they'd get "pruny" and Klaus would incessantly complain about how wrinkly his skin was- as much as Diego loved Klaus, he was not willing to spend the rest of their night together listening to him moan about wrinkly skin. 

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other and gently whispering about everything and nothing, until Klaus lifted his hand out of the water and stared at the small crinkles appearing on his fingertips. His eyebrows knitted together and he let out an sad huff, turning his head to look up at Diego through his lashes- a silent question for them to get out. Diego stared down at Klaus and nodded in understanding. Number Four smiled in thanks and placed his hands on the side of the tub, using it as leverage to pull himself up and out of the water. Diego grinned to himself and lifted a hand out of the water, gently tapping Klaus' bare ass as he bent over. Klaus squeaked in surprise and turned to stick his tongue out at Diego, giggling when Diego mimicked his action. 

Number Four stepped out onto the bathmat and shivered as the cold air caressed his warm body. He stood, waiting for Diego to step out, and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth until Diego draped a fluffy, warm towel over his shoulders. He pulled the towel tighter around himself and tucked himself into Diego's side, frowning playfully when Diego wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"Don't cover it up, I like it." Klaus teased, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"You might, but I highly doubt that our siblings want an eyeful of what I'm packing." Diego retorted, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he led Klaus to their shared bedroom. 

He pushed the door open and sat Klaus down on the bed whilst he dug about in the wardrobe, looking for clothes for Klaus. He searched for a bit before he produced an old black hoodie and a pair of well-worn grey joggers and threw them onto the bed, ready for Klaus to get changed into. He pulled on a pair of plaid pyjama pants and decided against wearing a shirt- he knew Klaus preferred it when he slept shirtless and knew that Klaus' favourite way to wake him up was by pressing gentle kisses across his chest and abdomen; who was he to deny his lover (and himself) that pleasure?

When he turned back to Klaus, he had pulled on the combination of clothes and had sprawled out across the covers, waiting for Diego to join him on the bed. The knife-slinger smiled widely and dropped onto the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Klaus' waist. They wiggled around for a moment, getting themselves into a comfortable position, and slowly settled down- their legs were intertwined and Diego gently carded a hand through Klaus' damp curls as Klaus buried his head in Diego's chest and rubbed small circles into Diego's spine. 

"How was your bath?" Diego questioned. 

" _Our_ bath." Klaus insisted and pressed a gentle kiss into the skin of Diego's chest. 

"Sorry, _our_ bath." Diego corrected with a fond eye roll. 

Klaus giggled and pressed a second kiss to Diego's right pec, "It was good, I'm glad you were there." 

Klaus punctuated his sentence with a yawn and burrowed further into Diego's chest- if that were possible. Almost as if a switch had been flicked on, Diego's eyes became heavier and he noticed the thump of tiredness settle in his skull. 

Diego hummed, "Let's go to sleep, huh? We can talk more in the morning." 

Klaus made a small noise of agreement and allowed his eyes to slip shut. Diego followed suit and it wasn't long before they were both asleep- Klaus exhausted from the day's events and Diego recovering from his drive home (and lack of sleep, but no one needed to know that). 

Diego slept better that night than he had all week, the weight of Klaus' body against his own was a welcomed, enjoyed feeling and the sound of Klaus' breathing served as the best kind of background noise. It worked in reverse too; Klaus felt safe with Diego's arms wrapped around him and that let him sleep easier and the warmth that Diego's bare torso supplied made Klaus that bit more comfortable. It was heaven for both men and they could never be as happy as they were when they were in each others' arms because that's where they belonged; and that's where they would stay. 

 


End file.
